


Remembrances

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterglow~





	Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

> DrabbleSoup #3- 'I remember now'.

"I remember now," Say'ri murmured as she curled close against Yen'fay. "I'd forgotten about that. It was so long ago."

"And in another world," Yen'fay added softly. He wrapped an arm around her and Say'ri tried to tell herself that this was okay, that this wasn't her Yen'fay, and that...

"It isn't a promise we can keep, though." For a long moment, Say'ri wished that they could. But her Yen'fay was dead and everybody knew it. While this Yen'fay was quickly becoming hers, there was no proper way to have him at her side.

But she would remember him, always.


End file.
